The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to drug delivery systems and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to apparatuses and methods for securing components of a drug delivery system during transport.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2011/090956, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cartridge interface assembly characterized by a driving plunger including an outer shaft and a driver including an inner shaft movable telescopically with respect to the outer shaft, wherein rotation of the driver causes the driving plunger to advance in a direction away from the driver, and wherein the cartridge interface assembly is inserted in a cartridge in which a plunger is slidingly disposed, and rotation of the driver causes the driving plunger to advance distally in the cartridge until abutting against the plunger. To solve the problem of possible opening of telescoping shafts during transportation and handling before assembly, with the result that the position which is the desirable position for assembly with the cartridge plunger, is not maintained, a locking assembly is provided. The driver is formed with a recess, bounded by a wall. The proximal end of the body of the cartridge interface assembly is formed with a locking tooth. In the assembly configuration the locking tooth is received in the recess. The locking tooth is formed with a slanted wall. The slanted walls can glide over the edge of the recess. Thus, the locking assembly enables easy assembly of the telescoping shaft assembly with the plunger, and maintains the desired position of the driver. The locking assembly prevents the telescoping shaft assembly from opening during transportation and handling, and ensures a small opening torque during operation.